


Close Encounters to Failure

by nouvelle2vague



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ( faintly implied pairings ), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouvelle2vague/pseuds/nouvelle2vague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter if things are planned months and months in advance. Somehow, just somehow everything seems to all go wrong at the last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters to Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotabrat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shotabrat).



_ **11 ½ Hours Until (ALMOST) Complete Disaster** _

Halloween is a memorable occasion. The preparations for the large ballroom party, Ciel used as a way to get new investors, was completed with its usual perfected finesse. Ciel Phantomhive’s itinerary was planned months before this particular occasion. A list, if you will, was made and invitations were sent to every single individual that Ciel thought it best to have attending. Invites were 66sent to a great many individuals that the young Master would surely use in some sort of way for his own personal benefit. Said list consisted of wealthy families that would soon flood the manor’s large open floor plan. Other guests would be writers for the London Post and last.. but not least the Midfords. Sebastian made sure to set forth a solid schedule to ensure that this particular event had absolutely NO foul-ups. However, even the most deviously perfect butler could not prepare for the amount of blunders that were to take place this very day.

Sebastian begins the day with his own bath. Whether or not his mortal flesh is dirty, the demon makes sure to scrub his skin with scalding hot water until it agitates him in with the way his flesh pinkens with the heat. Fresh clothes are properly placed upon his form with delicate fingers that are soon fitted into crisp white gloves. A dark smirk graces the aristocratic features of the demon while observing himself with such vanity in his straightforward gaze.

Thus concluding the usual start up routine, Sebastian quickly goes out to hunt for fresh animals for the gluttonous feast that is soon to take place. Each animal caught is dressed in spices and placed one by one in an oven to slow cook for the rest of the day until the time came for the young Master’s guests to arrive. Vegetables that were freshly picked from the day before are presented in a long assembly line across the work table and Sebastian waits for the arrival of his young Master’s staff.

The waiting usually takes around 10 to 15 minutes but the demon is pleasantly surprised when sleep dusted faces file in one by one into the kitchen. Finnian is smiling brightly and wiping at his eyes with a drowsy expression that he attempts to hide with that beaming mouth of his. Bardroy jams his cigarette from his mouth into the usual place above his ear with a disgruntled grumble and crosses his arms awaiting his orders. Then comes in Mey-Rin who discreetly brushes her hair from her glasses and catches herself by surprise from the yawn that bubbles past her lips. While Tanaka brings up the rear he places himself near the corner of the room with a hot cup of tea clasped in his hands.

A single clap of two gloved hands together brings them all out of their stupor to full attention. Sebastian glances at each and every one of them before giving each member of Ciel’s staff a hard stare. Sebastian begins his speech with a single inhale and a raised finger. “ **We have a momentous occasion that is on the horizon and we need to prepare. So please do not make this any more tedious than our schedule already is. Finny, please go and make sure all the carved pumpkins are still good to be lit this evening. The decorations need to be placed around mid-afternoon so you and Mey-Rin need to CAREFULLY finish the preparations for the front part of the manor.** ” The butler makes sure to clarify with his sharp tongue in regards to how everything must be near perfect. Both staff members’ expressions are near comical when it comes to their backs snapping upright when Sebastian narrows his eyes.

After ensuring that any further plans with the two are solid and any questions are politely asked Sebastian sends them off with a nod. Then Sebastian turns his attentions to Tanaka and Bardroy; although still awake Bardroy looks ready to pull his cigarette from his ear and shove the cancer stick between his lips. With a quiet sigh Sebastian then raises his voice slightly to gain the attention of the cook and ex-head butler. “ **Bard, Tanaka you both will be working together to complete the meal that’s to be presented tonight. Bard,” Sebastian slowly exhales while setting his jaw straight. Agitation already gathers within the demon’s joints and his fingers twitch at the thought of failure. Today this would not occur. Not under Sebastian’s watch. “If I see a single flame out of place anywhere near you I will personally ensure that your lungs will need nothing but the relief of oxygen pouring into them. Do I make myself clear?** ” An exasperated sigh leaves the ex-soldier’s mouth but nonetheless the man nods with an expression filled with silent dedication. There’s a single pause to which Sebastian turns to Tanaka but the older man looks to be off in his own world and Sebastian doesn’t have the tolerance to deal with him at the moment.

_**8 Hours Until (ALMOST) Complete Disaster** _

Everything seems to be going smoothly until Sebastian leaves the room to go and tend to the usual morning regime with Ciel. As per usual the young Master’s attitude is nothing but insufferable with the child’s low tolerance to be woken at the early hours of the morning. Even if paperwork was properly finished Ciel Phantomhive still manages to find a great many reasons to complain. At least Sebastian’s orders to the staff were solid and set in stone. Ciel was a firecracker constantly cutting his own fuse just to be able to explode properly in his Sebastian’s presence. Progress for the morning is slow but the mood lightens incredibly when Ciel finally chooses his Halloween costume. The suggestion had been made from Prince Soma, who had insisted that Ciel’s attitude was nothing short than those from his ‘homeland’. Almost begrudgingly was the Earl measured properly for the costume of a ‘Sultan’.

“ **I refuse to wear the headdress,** ” Ciel snapped while shoving Sebastian away. “ **I will burn it in front of that pest I swear on it!** ” To which Sebastian chuckles to himself and pushes the child back onto the large king-sized bed before turning to set away the measuring tape. Such behavior is not new to Sebastian, so when the smaller of the two snarls in contempt at being manhandled Sebastian opts out to ignore the boy in favor of announcing that Ciel’s bath is ready.

“ **If you’re done with your tantrum,** ” The demon catches the knife that’s thrown directly at his face. “ **the bath you wished to have prepared is now ready for you, my Lord.** ” Sebastian doesn’t even allow the hurdling object to hinder his declaration to the boy. If anything, Sebastian quirks a brow and smirks at the flustered cheeks and angry form of his young Master. “ **I presume my Lord is finished with his breakfast?** ” Ciel’s already walking past Sebastian before he can even finish his polished inquiry. As always Ciel’s reactions are priceless, all weapon throwing aside. With a smirk still in place, Sebastian trails after the boy with a breathless chuckle.

_**4 Hours Until (ALMOST) Complete Disaster** _

From there on, the morning passes surprisingly fast. Ms. Hopkins arrives early afternoon and ignores any of Sebastian’s preparations to make measurements of her own, as well as present an absolutely amazing costume worthy to any Sultan. Ciel’s frown seems to deepen and his eyes become dull with disinterest. However, as soon as Ms. Hopkins leaves the room Sebastian catches the faint smile that curls at the edges of Ciel’s mouth and Sebastian leaves with a small grin of his own.

All the while Sebastian presumes everything has been taken care of by Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka. Which is an incredibly nice thought. Simply because Bard hasn’t touched the vegetables and has for some for some reason found himself outside bickering with Finny. Mey-Rin somehow has switched places with Bard and continues to fuss over the food that’s still cooking and hasn’t exactly been frequently checked on. Dessert has yet to be made. Tanaka is still drinking tea in the same damn spot. Nothing is being completed, as per usual.

Alas, Sebastian continues on with Ciel through their daily schedule checking to make sure all invitations were properly sent and that room has been made available incase any unannounced arrivals. (Which Sebastian is sort of counting on.) The butler also took into consideration, a very wary thought mind you, that Her Majesty’s Staff might make an appearance. (In which Sebastian isn’t counting on at all.)

_**2 Hours Until (ALMOST) Complete Disaster** _

One thing that strikes Sebastian as odd when both Ciel and himself take a gander down to the kitchen, is the misplacement of staff members. Second, would perhaps be the vegetables that have all yet to be touched laying upon the cutting board. Then there’s Mey-Rin frantically trying to put out the flames on one of the birds, that had it been checked wouldn’t be nearly burnt to charred remains. At this point, Ciel’s anger isn’t even within the physical realm of existence. The boy simply turns to Sebastian, delivers a single glare with the razor sharp tongue striking a single chord into Sebastian.

“ **Fix this.** ”

Ciel’s velvet gloved fingers brush the demon’s arm just as the child cuts a corner and leaves. Sebastian’s left with a vague sense of foreboding or perhaps incoming doom. All words remain completely stuck and clumped together in one solid mass at the back of the demon’s throat. It’s not a new occurrence, it’s a reaction that grows with all the small little moments that begin adding up to this huge problem both Earl and butler will have to face someday. But, those sort of thoughts can be left for a time.

Three seconds of silence.

That’s all Sebastian needs while tugging his gloves tighter and with eyes wickedly flashing. Not a moment to lose, there’s still time to fix this before the guests arrive! So Sebastian launches quickly into action. Making sure to first put out the small fire that’s sprouted from one of the ovens and then in haste gather Finny and Bard back into the kitchen.

The reprimanding all of them receive, save for Tanaka, is nothing but short and incredibly brutal. Nearly unable to stifle the simmering anger Sebastian dishes out to each staff member, Finny is the first of them all to crack. Apologies are quickly given from each individual in fault and with a slow exhale does Sebastian calm down. They had an hour to do just about everything, Sebastian could rush the process with the birds but the vegetables were beyond saving at this point due to their exposure to the air as well as being harmed by the smoke.

New plan.

Snapping his fingers once Sebastian only raised his voice to ensure that the rest of the staff was pulled from their morose mood. Sebastian starts from the beginning while looking over all the issues that were in place. Finnian and Mey-Rin are the first to have their tasks reviewed. When the butler surveys the scenes with intrigue he’s surprised to find that the decorations are indeed correctly placed. So, the meal was the issue now.

_**1 Hour Until (ALMOST) Complete Disaster** _

Returning back to the scene of chaos, Sebastian holds up a hand when Mey-Rin looks ready to sputter out a good many apologies. After slowly inhaling Sebastian begins his second speech for the day. Once he’s finished with his heavy banter Sebastian’s ordering them all to go quickly make use of themselves. Tables are set out as well as glasses for champagne and water. The demon even readies the wine while quickly whipping up dessert, then returns to shaving off charred bits of bubbled flesh from the meat that was near almost ruined.

Perhaps a.. cornucopia of meat! Of course! If the Phantomhive’s head butler were to combine all meats together into one massive visual presentation, the likelihood of a guest needing assistance to dine would be dramatically lessened! It was perfect! Disaster avoided!

Sebastian tugged his gloves tight into the tips of his lithe fingers before smirking (for the umpteenth time that day). The smoke has all but been released from the kitchen. Vegetables are clean and cut to be added to the saved assorted meats and then dessert is well on its way to being made when Bard steps in with a gruff expression.

“ **We’re a staff, not a one man army.** ” The blond haired chef exclaims while grinning at the tall elusive butler. This causes for Sebastian to pause in his preparations with a look of pure amusement before the demon quirks a brow and nods his head once. Back to business then.

The two work silently next to each other and for once Sebastian finds that perhaps his presence around each staff member helps each person fulfill their duty. As the monster muses on he can’t help but feel faintly agitated with that thought.

Within the hour: dinner, dessert and drinks are prepared and everything is nearly complete.

_**Until it happens.** _

Elizabeth Midford arrives with her usual cheery sugar coated finesse into the manor and quickly goes to Ciel who has been carefully dressed into his costume. Diving forwards and closing her lean muscled arms around the boy she can’t help but stumble. Elizabeth’s exuberance tips the delicate balance of peace and order within the Phantomhive estate. Petite little heels click and slide and the Midford child cannot stop herself from slipping upon the polished floor of the manor’s entry way. Sebastian thinks for a single moment of dread that out of all the possible ways for this event to be tarnished, this was not one that had come to mind.

Low and behold a tower of crystal glass cups, all arranged to be served to guests, tremble at the small commotion. Both Ciel and Elizabeth fall into the large quantity of glass with a squeal from the young girl and a loud call for Sebastian from the Earl.

Had Finny polished the floors too much? Had the placement of the glasses been too much of a hazard?

The cups all fall. Sebastian is already above both tiny bodies. Glass shatters and champagne soaks all three of their clothes. Shards of crystal scatter across the floor and the pieces bite and slice into the meat of Sebastian’s palms. It’s irritating but manageable.

That’s when everyone seems to react. All staff members come running and are quickly assisting the three of them out of the pile of shattered soaked shards of glass. They emerge together, Ciel and Elizabeth unscratched but still recovering from shock, and Sebastian is delicately trying to remove the rest of the glass from his hands and knees. Blood slowly mixes with fizzy champagne. Elizabeth’s sobs bubble pass wet trembling lips and Ciel sets a hand at her back while speaking in a low calm tone in a poor attempt to console his fiance. 

The hour is 4:00 and the guests will be arriving around 4:30. Out of all the possible circumstances to occur.  This was not what Sebastian had been expecting in the least. A gentle sigh leaves the demon and with a careful hand Sebastian pushes his soaked bangs from his eyes. Alcohol faintly burns Sebastian’s vision while the butler apologies and bows into the crushed glass to Elizabeth and Ciel.

It’s as if the tremendous crescendo of a moment with broken glass and spilled drink needed to occur.

Unable to see Elizabeth’s reaction, Sebastian catches Ciel’s gaze and the demon pauses. The Earl’s eye is wide in shock and his gaze is trained on the butler’s soaked hands; the blood staining at random places remaining as the main center of focus. Ciel’s mouth moves and Sebastian misses the split second of emotion that flickers in the boy’s eyes before Ciel’s quickly ordering Finny and Mey-Rin to clean the mess.

However, Sebastian’s quickly turning on his heel and ordering for Ciel and Elizabeth to be taken quickly upstairs and to be cleaned properly and to wait on the head butler’s orders. Two orders from two different forms of authority. Finny and Mey-Rin warily jump to the demand but the two keep worriedly staring at the blood that stains Sebastian’s gloved hands. Ciel catches sight of the demonic aura that flickers in the monster’s gaze before he’s gently ushered up the stairs. The Earl allows for Sebastian’s impudence to slide this time.

Once everyone has cleared the room, shadows fall over the open windows and darkness consumes the place like a thick toxic fog. Sebastian’s simply seething when he wipes the room clean. The evening had been planned. Months in the making of meticulous lists that were filed off and of course, Elizabeth trips and the whole thing is just about ruined.

In his fury, Sebastian must admit he can’t blame the girl. If Sebastian were human, he presumes he’d view the situation as one being an insuperable impediment. The demon holds no grudge however, frustration is nonetheless evident in the way sharp claws dig into the skin of the monster’s palms. Everything is set back to its normal appearance. However, Ciel and Elizabeth are in desperate need of a soaked bath and it takes such a while for long hair to dry effectively for Elizabeth. _There was absolutely no time to waste._

_**The Party Begins.** _

Fog rolls in and the clouds settle in for the evening. Each carriage is greeted with the warm welcome the usual Phantomhive Staff offers to its visitors. Beaded bodices housed over the caged ribs of the high class women of society gently heave with the sway of satin and crushed velvet. There is an ocean of fabric that blooms with its voluminous styles upon the floor of the manor’s entry way. Faint murmurs create a quiet atmosphere filled with such intrigue over the absence of two very important people. Sebastian can already hear the scandal that reeks from the devious smirks from the socialites that live for delicious gossip.

The Midfords being one of the many worried families that wish to see the host himself as well as their beloved daughter. Frances Midford herself is breathing fire and shadowing Sebastian’s every move. But, the butler’s stance does not falter. Not even when Edward shows his discomfort through snide comments and the folding of arms like a petulant child does Sebastian offer any hint to the whereabouts of Ciel and Elizabeth.

It’s about 15 minutes into the arrival of all guests and the crowd seems to have settled when Sebastian climbs the stairs to the top of the foyer. Sebastian stands before them all before clearing his throat and clapping crisp gloved hands to catch every man and woman’s attention. The uproar begins when two small young adults descend down the stairs in the most beautiful costumes.

An angel and a devil.

The Lady of Midford is a breathtaking sight. Elizabeth’s long gorgeous blond hair is delicately pinned with glistening crystals that create a web of superiority around her head. While small little curls rest at the nape of her neck, Elizabeth’s bangs have been pinned away from her face.

No longer does she appear as a child. She is the Queen amongst the many drab people that dare to even breathe a word of contempt against her. Even the dress! Elizabeth’s dress is breathtaking in its stunning folds of semi sheer cotton as well as gold that lines the underpart of the young woman’s dress. Lace is added as an angelical touch to the end of her sleeves and the layers of the girl’s dress. An incredible design of ornate woven vines of gold thread curl up from skin tight sleeves and weave into the bodice of the dress. Angel wings present themselves at her back and drape into a trail down to the very tips of her dress and a few inches more until it drags delicately upon the polished wood stairs.

Everyone seems to hold their breath at the sight of the young girl. Then all eyes draw to the Earl Phantomhive himself.

Ciel descends down the stairs with an unbelievable amount of grace. Chin tipped upwards and he holds Elizabeth’s gaze when she gazes straight at him; the rosy healthy flush of adoration adorning the apples of her cheeks only add to Lady Midford’s beauty. The Earl’s outfit is simple to complement the beautiful young woman before him. The only detailed part of Ciel’s costume would be the demonic horns that curl atop the boys head. In reaction to Ciel’s handsome appearance, the younger generation of people in the crowd all blush and whisper amongst themselves. Both Ciel and Elizabeth have effectively captured the attention of those around them.

All has gone completely according to plan. Kind of.

The couple puts on quite a show when they meet each other at the top of the foyer. Sebastian introduces the couple to the crowd. Ciel pulls his cape dramatically over himself and swishes it just so it creates a more exciting presentation. Of course, everyone adores the mature air that both Ciel and Elizabeth offer. Sebastian watches Ciel take Elizabeth’s hand as they descend gracefully down to greet Elizabeth’s family that eagerly awaits them once the two reach the bottom of the stairs.

When Elizabeth parts to speak with her family and other eager young women that wish to speak to the Earl’s fiance, Ciel steps to the side to meet Sebastian. Both individuals stark black in a crowd of color. Sebastian nearly chuckles but holds his breath when glancing down to meet the stoic expression on his young Master’s face.

“ **Once again** ,” Ciel speaks in a low voice. “ **You did well Sebastian.** ” There’s a side long glance offered towards the butler. Sebastian can’t help but take in the slicked back hair of the boy while an embarrassed flush causes Ciel’s brow to furrow. Said Earl doesn’t even allow Sebastian the time for a reply; Ciel takes his leave to join his fiance’s side without another word.

So, Sebastian simply watches the scene that plays before him. A tipsy guest raises her crystal glass and trills out a melodic ‘Happy All Hallows Eve!’ before the crowd roars with its boisterous cheers. Even Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin and Tanaka join the event with such animated expressions. It’s disgustingly endearing to watch.

Under his breath, while watching the Earl make his rounds and speak with future patrons, Sebastian allows himself to chuckle quietly to himself. His gentle reply reaches no ears but his own, and for once Sebastian is pleased with it.

“ **If a butler cannot work through near complete disaster, what sort of butler would I be then?** ” The demon purrs in the most delicious baritone and just like the shadow he is, Sebastian disappears from the crowd. He’d make himself known if there ever came the need for a shadow. For that’s the only place Sebastian truly belonged; to exist purely in the blackness of corruption and chaos.

Not even the sudden appearance of Prince Soma and his servant Agni could possibly spoil the night. Although, Soma was a little disappointed to see that Ciel had not taken his suggestion to be a Sultan. It was never the less exclaimed with the Prince’s usual loud exclamations that the party would benefit the Earl even more with his sudden presence. Sebastian had kept an eye out for the arrival of two particular butlers to Her Majesty but alas, the only surprise attendances were but the two friends to the Earl.

The night ends with a wonderful crescendo of music, dancing and pleasant conversation. Ciel’s Halloween party ends up being the talk of London.

Sebastian exclaims the following day at lunch that the events that transpired the day before were of no surprise. The Earl Phantomhive’s answer to Sebastian is merely an uninterested hum and the raising of his teacup towards the refill of his afternoon tea. They fall back into their usual routine and for once Sebastian is happy with the slow mundane pace the evening soon brings them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic to ever be posted so please be kind! I hope to be able to build up a substantial amount of courage to keep writing! Thanks again!


End file.
